


I'd Give Up Forever to Touch You

by misszeldasayre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszeldasayre/pseuds/misszeldasayre
Summary: Undercover, Kylo Ren and Rey meet at a bustling cantina just so they can touch each other in person again.





	I'd Give Up Forever to Touch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstridMyrna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/gifts).



He comes to the cantina to blend in, to lose himself in the wailing horns and loose-lipped chatter thrumming under the sandstone roof. His black cloak brushes the floor, long enough to hide the polish of his boots, the saber at his side. The deep hood covers all but his chin.

“Two spiced teas,” he commands when the Morseerian barkeep scuttles over to his booth. Tucked away from the crowds, he waits.

He senses her before he sees her, a gaping hole inside his chest filling slowly with warmth, like his tightly wound nerves are released all at once, and a jolt of relief spirals through his stomach.

“You came,” he says when she slides into his booth, and reaches to pull down her headscarf from her mouth. “I didn’t think you would.”

Pushing her goggles up her forehead, she squints at him under the dim lights. “If this is a trap—”

“It’s not.” At this, her shoulders relax, the corners of her mouth turn up.

“Good.” The tea arrives, steaming and sloshing into the saucers. She makes no move to drink it, just keeps her eyes on the man sitting before her, as if she worries he’ll disappear if she looks away. “I missed you.”

His hands reach for hers in response. She tugs at his gloves, he pulls up her bindings, and then they’re palm to palm across an unwashed table in a hovel miles away from their allies. No one gives them a second glance, the patrons busy drinking and bickering and guffawing.

“Your tea is getting cold,” he points out once several minutes—seconds? years?—have passed.

“So is yours,” she counters, but still she doesn’t let go of him until he gently disentangles their hands and pushes a cup towards her. They don’t drink much tea, but they whisper until their throats are raw.

When the cantina starts to clear and he starts to fidget across from her, she frowns. “Are we just going to part ways and pretend this never happened?”

“If you won’t join me, I can’t see this ending any other way.” He frowns at the way her forehead puckers.

“In my vision,” she starts, then pauses, looking over his shoulder until a Rodian stumbles past their booth. A squeeze of his hand, and she continues. “I saw you and me on the edge of the shore, overlooking the ocean. No Resistance, no First Order, just…”

“Us,” he breathes, a thin light of hope leaping through his veins.

“Us,” she confirms. “Come with me, and we can leave this behind.” When she gestures at their surroundings, he understands she doesn’t mean just the cantina, but the very forces that pull them apart. Before he can think too much, change his mind, he sets down his cup and reaches for her.

By the time the Moreesian waiter circles back to the hooded stranger’s booth in the corner of the cantina, he finds it empty, a stack of credits next to the half-finished cups of cold spiced tea. When he surveys the room, he catches a glimpse of the black-cloaked stranger and his scavenger guest, making their way to the door, hand in hand.


End file.
